


Small Panics

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: After confession her feelings to Constanze, Akko has a complete meltdown.
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Small Panics

How was one supposed to know you liked a friend more than a friend? That was the burning question going through Akko’s mind as she sat in bed, staring wide-eyed and motionless at the wood of the bunk. 

Surely she would’ve known by now, right? Not having it avalanche on her all at once after having blurted it out like a moron and running away. Was it the little gestures that Akko noticed in her? She was pretty good at reading her body language now, she had spent enough time around her to know when she was upset when she was happy, etc.

Of course when she did smile it made Akko’s heart melt. 

Covering her face in her hands, she cringed and curled up on herself a little. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn’t she have just kept her mouth shut and waited instead of stammering it out and then running for the hills?

Akko knew the answer of course but she didn’t feel like acknowledging it right now. All she wanted to do was curl up and let her soul leave her body for a few hours and hope that Constanze would just laugh it off as an ‘Akko thing’ and they could pretend it was all back to normal. Their friendship was more important than Akko’s stupid feelings.

She jerked when the door creaked open, and she dared peek from between her fingers and her blood ran cold when she saw Constanze close the door softly and walked over to her. She didn’t look angry at her, just sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

All of the feelings Akko had been bottling up, all of her anxieties she had and all of her fears bubbled up to the surface and she started rambling and babbling quicker than she ever had in her life. “Constanze, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that and just yell like that in front of everyone oh god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say it at such a bad time.” She hadn’t even noticed she was starting to slip back into Japanese.

Constanze gave a soft sigh and rolled her eyes, putting her finger up and placing it on Akko’s lips to silence her. She raised her eyebrows at her, a knowing look that Akko translated correctly. 

Trying to shy away, she found Constanze hugging her closer and shaking her head firmly. Her breathing was unsteady, she was trembling for goodness’s sake, but unable to escape her grasp she doubled in and just buried herself against Constanze’s hair, trying to control herself a little more.

It really wasn’t working. Tears pricked her eyes and it took everything in Akko’s self control not to start blubbering and pouring out another giant stream of apologies. She opened her mouth but Constanze shook her head firmly, and Akko felt her hands rubbing her back.

Nodding, Akko swallowed down the big lump in her throat and they sat there like that for a while until Akko was sure that she had her emotions under control and she squeezed Constanze a little bit. “...Thank you…” She mumbled.

Constanze pulled back a little, and looked into Akko’s puffy and tear-stained eyes. She kept looking until Akko’s sniffling stopped, and she gave a little smile. “Thank you Constanze…” She said again, hiccuping a little bit. Her voice broke slightly as she began talking again. “I-IF you need time, or never wanna see me again, just..”

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Constanze pulled Akko in for a tight hug to shut her up. She nestled against her shoulder and glanced up at her.

Taking a deep breath, Akko hugged her back and felt tears prick at her eyes again as she realized what Constanze was telling her. She meant to speak but it just came out as an undignified squeak, and she settled on hugging Constanze and crying her heart out again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very cathartic for me, having just blurted my feelings to someone at a really inopportune time. Guess real life is a great inspiration right?


End file.
